Emily Tennant
Filmography Jump to: Actress | Self Hide Hide Show Actress (69 credits) House on the Street (Short) (pre-production) Amber All Grown Up (TV Series) (post-production) Carla - Date Night ... Carla 2018 Open 24 Hours (post-production) Debbie 2018 Vinny's Girl (Short) (completed) Melissa 2018 Polly Pocket (TV Series) Polly Pocket - Tiny Power - Part 1 (2018) ... Polly Pocket (voice) 2018 Wedding March 4: Something Old, Something New (TV Movie) Grace Pershing 2018 Take Two (TV Series) Lynette Rainey - Pilot (2018) ... Lynette Rainey 2018 Once Upon a Time (TV Series) Isla - Flower Child (2018) ... Isla 2017 Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV Series) The Beast - Nice Jacket (2017) ... The Beast - Trouble Is Bad (2017) ... The Beast - Little Guy, Black Hair (2017) ... The Beast - That Is Not Miami (2017) ... The Beast - The House Within a House (2017) ... The Beast 2016-2017 Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Young Clarissa Stein - Beebo the God of War (2017) ... Young Clarissa Stein - Compromised (2016) ... Young Clarissa Stein 2017 Marry Me at Christmas (TV Movie) Ginger Blake 2017 Garage Sale Mystery: Murder by Text (TV Movie) Lita Merril 2017 Wedding March 2: Resorting to Love (TV Movie) Grace 2017 Daughter for Sale (TV Movie) Carly O'Neil 2017 Madeleine and Myrtle (TV Series) Sarah 2017 The Mechanics of Love (TV Movie) Clare Dupree 2017 When We Rise (TV Mini-Series) Co-Worker - Night IV: Part VI and VII (2017) ... Co-Worker 2017 I Dunno, Probably (Short) Sylvia 2017 A Surrogate's Nightmare (TV Movie) Shelley 2016 Cinephiliac (Short) Eva 2016 Motive (TV Series) Lexi Moore - We'll Always Have Homicide (2016) ... Lexi Moore - Chronology of Pain (2016) ... Lexi Moore 2016 USS Indianapolis: Men of Courage Clara 2016 The Wedding March (TV Movie) Grace Pershing 2016 The Game of Love (TV Movie) Alexandria Cornell 2015 Finding Carter (TV Series) Sarah - The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter (2015) ... Sarah 2015/VI Reset (Short) Sidney 2015 Driven Underground (TV Movie) Christy Palmer 2014-2015 Cedar Cove (TV Series) Cecilia Rendall - Hello Again (2015) ... Cecilia Rendall - Resolutions and Revelations (2014) ... Cecilia Rendall - Stand and Deliver (2014) ... Cecilia Rendall - Secrets and Lies (2014) ... Cecilia Rendall - Point of No Return (2014) ... Cecilia Rendall Show all 10 episodes 2015 Truth & Lies (TV Movie) Taylor 2015 If There Be Thorns (TV Movie) Melodie 2015 Some Assembly Required (TV Series) Isabelle - Just Like a Baby (2015) ... Isabelle 2015 A Novel Romance (TV Movie) Tabitha 2009-2014 Supernatural (TV Series) Tasha / Paris Hilton Fan #1 - Paper Moon (2014) ... Tasha - Fallen Idols (2009) ... Paris Hilton Fan #1 2014 Feed the Gods Brit 2014 A Job (Short) The Babysitter 2014 Falling Skies (TV Series) Team Leader #2 - Till Death Do Us Part (2014) ... Team Leader #2 2014 Way of the Wicked Heather Elliot 2011-2013 Mr. Young (TV Series) Ivy Young - Mr. Spin-Off (2013) ... Ivy Young - Mr. Finale Part 2 (2013) ... Ivy Young - Mr. Finale Part 1 (2013) ... Ivy Young - Mr. Interview (2013) ... Ivy Young - Mr. Budget (2013) ... Ivy Young Show all 80 episodes 2011 Christmas Comes Home to Canaan (TV Movie) Sarah Burton 2011 The Troop (TV Series) Kristen - Eris Returns (2011) ... Kristen 2010 Battle of the Bulbs (TV Movie) Susie Wallace 2010 Triple Dog Sarah Algrenn 2010 Frankie & Alice Paige (16 years old) 2010 Flicka 2 (Video) Amy 2009 Christmas in Canaan (TV Movie) Older Sarah 2009 Jennifer's Body Gossiping Girl 2009 I Love You, Beth Cooper Raupp's Sophomore 2 2009 Zombie Punch Paige Turner 2008 Sanctuary (TV Series) Patricia Heathering - Warriors (2008) ... Patricia Heathering (as Emily Tenant) 2008 Valentines (Short) Jess 2008 Riddles of the Sphinx (TV Movie) Karen 2008 Poe: Last Days of the Raven Virginia Poe 2007 Juno Pretty-to-Goth Girl 2007 Sanctuary (TV Mini-Series) Young Helen - Webisode Five (2007) ... Young Helen 2007 Destination: Infestation (TV Movie) Jamie Ross 2006 Masters of Horror (TV Series) Teenage Blonde Girl - Family (2006) ... Teenage Blonde Girl 2006 John Tucker Must Die Hallway Girl 2006 Dr. Dolittle 3 (Video) Party Kid #2 2005 Reunion (TV Series) Girl - 1993 (2005) ... Girl 2005 The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants Krista Rodman 2004 The Days (TV Series) Pretty Girl #2 - Day 1,385 (2004) ... Pretty Girl #2 2004 Kingdom Hospital (TV Series) Mona Klingerman - Finale (2004) ... Mona Klingerman - Seizure Day (2004) ... Mona Klingerman - Hook's Kingdom (2004) ... Mona Klingerman - Goodbye Kiss (2004) ... Mona Klingerman - Death's Kingdom (2004) ... Mona Klingerman Show all 6 episodes 2004 I, Robot Young Girl 2004 Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Young Daphne 2003 Rockpoint P.D. (TV Series) Emily - Cat Got Your Tongue? (2003) ... Emily 2002 Killer Bees (TV Movie) Cassidy Harris 2001 The Rhino Brothers Mellisa Kanachowski 2000 Dark Angel (TV Series) Language Student 1 - Heat (2000) ... Language Student 1 (as Emily Tenant) 2000 Personally Yours (TV Movie) Hannah Stanton Category:Emily Tennant Category:SCOOBY DOO Category:ALEXIS TEXAS Category:SARAH MICHELLE GELLAR Category:LEGENDARY FOR